


Something new

by Bloody_Vampire



Series: My life as a Scamander [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Vampire/pseuds/Bloody_Vampire
Summary: This is the first part of my new series. Its about a girl called Luna who is the daughter of Tina and Newt Scamander. She is starting on Hogwarts in a few days and has to prepare herself and say goodbye to her family.





	1. Saying goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it :D

I never thought that I would go to a school like this. Being able to do things like no everage person could do, magic. I am the oldest of three siblings and my mother comes from across the pond while my father was born and raised here. One could say that we are some sort of a normal family amongst wizards even though my father comes from a long line of witches and wizards. My mother works for the department of magic as an auror, and my father... well he travels a lot around the world. My name is Luna Scamander and I am about to start my journey to become a witch at Hogwarts.

We live at a farm in Dorset, surrounded by a large forest so that we would be somewhat hidden from view. My little sister and brother loved running throught the woods, getting chased by dad of course, thought it sometimes would be some animal from the enclosures. I used to do that aswell but I needed to get ready for school. My mother and I were chosing some of the clothes I would take with me and some small items to carry in the trunk. Later we would go to Diagon Alley to get my robes and books for the year to come.

I had been asking myself what house I would go to. Would I be a Hufflepuff like my father or would I be a Slytheren. Who knows, the one thing I did know was that that to my parents it didn't matter. They were not having any favourites amongst the houses of Hogwarts. I think that might be because my mother was picked as an Thunderbird at Ilvermorny and that is why she wasn't as connected towards Hogwarts as my father. 

I didn't like the floo network in the beginning, the thought of standing in green flames and dissapear scared me. Deeply down i wanted to hold my parents hands when we walked through the streets of Diagon Alley but I didn't want everyone else to see me holding their hands so i walked behind them. ''Shall we go towards Ollivander's first?'' my father asked. ''I guess we can do that since we are closer to his shop than to the book store'' my mother answered. 

As we entered I could feel the atmosphere change, it suddenly became more real to me that I was becoming a witch. ''Welcome everyone, who is the lucky one today?'' Ollivander asked. He looked at my direction and I felt bit scared, what was going to happen. My father had told me that it was nothing to be scared about since it was the wand that chose the wizard so you just needed to perform some simple spells and then you would know. ''She is'' my mother placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. 

''Well little one, come forwards and I will find you your wand'' he told me and I walked towards him. He want towards the back of the shop and started collecting wands, he climbed staircases and balanced the wands on his hands an arms. After a while he returned to the senter of the shop and placed his wands on the table. ''Let's take a look shall we'' he opened one box. A whote 12 inch oak wand showed itself. ''It has an unicorn hair core and is not that flexible''. I took a hold of the wand, a strange feeling rushed through my body and i swished it towards the bookcase. As i moved the wand all the books flew out of the bookcase. I got scared an put the wand back in the box. ''I don't think that that is the one for you'' He smiled and blinked at me. The next wand he took was a bit longer and darker in color. ''This is a rowan wand 12,5 inches, suprisingly flexible and has a phoenix core'' he said as he handed me the wand. ''The phoenix feather core is a rare one indeed, but it might be just the one for you''. He handed me the wand. 

I took a good look at it before it took it from him, not wanting to destroy anything more. This time a warm feeling rushed through me, it felt comfortable. A light was surrounding me and i felt a slight breeze rush through my hair. I turned my gaze towards my parents and I they watched me with smiles on their faces. ''I think this is the one, a phoenix core is a picky one but I guess it likes you, you are a special girl'' Ollivander said to me. 

As we walked out of the store, I kept holding on to my wand, was I special? ''It looks like you are a special one'' My father told me. My father took my mothers hand and together we walked towards the bookstore to get some supplies. My father and mother looked at eachother as I held my wand. It was like i had grown up and they were going to miss me when I went to Hogwarts. The bookstore was full of people, everyone was getting their school supplies for the next semester. We were getting stares from the ones around us, I knew that it had to be because of my dad Newt Scamander. His book was a school book at Hogwarts and he had a lot of fans around the world. He had married my mom Tina not short after the war and together they built a little farm in Dorset. After a while me my little brother Amos and my little sister Hazel came along. 

It didn't take to long for me to get my books and we were ready to go home. ''Well I guess we have everything for your school start sweetie'' my mom said to me. ''We only need to find a trunk and a pet, whick is alowed at school'' my father said with a grin on his face. Yes that was a problem, I have a pet Hippogriff pet named Saphira. I have had her since she just was born, we had found her at a cirkus in Nairobi where they had treated the animals badly wich led to her mothers death. Since then I have kept her safe and she has learned to trust us, especially me. It's sad that she cant come to Hogwart, she is my best friend and I needed her. This summer we had hatched some little barn owls and some short eared owls wich were my favourite. My father had told me that I could get one of them and use it as a postowl and pet of course. That would be more suitable than a Hippogriff. 

My mother had almost finished packing my trunk when i entered my bedroom. ''Hey sweetie, are you alright?'' she asked as she sat down at the end of my bed. ''I guess, I'm just a little scared I guess. Like wich house am I going to end up in and am I going to be completely alone, I don't know anyone there'' I said as I sat down next to her. She took her arm around me and said '' It is going to be alright you know. I was the first to go to Ilvermorny aswell and look where I turned up. I married the one and only Newt Scamander'' she laughed and squeezed my arms. Was everything going to be alright, was I just thinking too much about it? 

We ended up having late dinner that day, cooking some rice and fish. I went to look after the creatures later that night. Saying goodbye to Saphira, because I would be leaving towars Hogwarts tomorrow. 

I couldn't sleep that night. The thought of leaving my family tomorrow was to large for me to handle. I wanted to go to my parents, talk to them, maybe sleep between them even though I am 11 years old. The floor was cold, and no sound could be heard in the halls. Every step I took was followed by a small creak in the floor. Slowly but steady I walked towards my parents room. I opened the door. As I opened it i could see the light from the hallway shine on their sleeping bodies. Mom sleeping on the left side was being held by dad who had put his arm on her stomach. They looked so peaceful just laying there. I loved the way they respected and loved eachother. 

''Hey Sweetie'' My mom said as she looked at me. She wanted me to walk towards her. She took of the covers so that I could sleep next to her. ''Couldn't sleep?'' she asked. ''No, I was thinking about tomorrow'' I answered. She starting combing by hair with her fingers, I felt safe with her, with my parents I didn't want to leave them. ''It is going to be just fine'' as she said that, Newt starting moving around in his sleep so that his arm was placed on me. He really was one of a kind just like mom used to say. 

Mom often used to wake up before the rest, she and dad had to make their morning rounds but dad liked to sleep a little longer. I woke up to the smell og bacon, dad was still sleeping to the left of me. All of his limbs spread out on the bed. I guess he forgot to do the morning rounds. ''Newt honey are you awake?' mom asked from downstairs. In an instant he jumped up from the bed and took on his clothes. ''Coming dear'' he asked as he ran out of the room. As he ran out he turned around and said'good morning sweetie''. Breakfast was ready when i entered the kitchen. ''Good morning sweetie, have you slept well?'' mom asked. ''Fine I guess'' I answered. 

After breakfast I packed the last stuff in my trunk and got an short eared owl in a bird cage. Called her Lily because of her white face. Everything was packed and ready to go. We used the car to get to the Kings Cross, dad liked to use muggle transportation. When we arrived platform 9 3/4 my stomach really got upset. I wanted to leave so badly butI had to stay strong. My mom went through the wall first. My dad looked at me, ''are you ready?'' he asked. ''Lets go'' I answered as I started running towards the wall. 

It was like a totally different world on the other side. The steam train was ready and all the students boarded the train. ''You be a good girl now and don't go venturing into the forbidden forest in search of creatures'' my mom said. ''I'll try'' I said with a smile on my face. She gave me a big hug. ''Start counting down to christmas and before you know it you'l come back'' dad said. A tear rolled down my face as I realized that it was time to go. I didn't want to talk anymore it would only cause me more pain so I turned around and walked towards the train. When inside I sat in the first cabin that was empty and turned down the window. There they were standing and waving at me. I wanted to run to them and stay there, but I couldn't instead I started waving at them while the train started moving away. And after a little while there was no sight of them left, they were gone.


	2. A new start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing on my way to pick up my motorcycle and then finished this chapter. I guess I just thought to publish it right away :D

The way to Hogwart was long and I ended up alone in this train car. It was nice though I liked being alone, especially when I was sad. I did not want anyone to know about my weak side. The trip was long and I felt like the book my dad gave me about dragons wasn't long enough. A half hour bfore we would arrive at the station an older student came by to tell me that I needed to change into the school robes. I guess he felt a bit sorry for me and sat by me the rest of the trip. Telling me a bit about the school and how everything went. I liked him. ''But ey what is your name?'' he asked me. ''Luna, my name is Luna. What is yours?'' I asked in return. ''Sam, Sam Wailing'' he said as he walked out of the train cabin. 

Everyone ran out of the train as it reached the station. Most of them were happy to be back at Hogwart or happy to start practising magic, while som efew like me were unsure of what to think about all of this. ''First years follow me please'' a big man said and all the first years started following them. Students started talking to eachother and talked about what there names were and where they came from. Me on the other hand stayed at the back and waited for everyone to get into the boates.

The view was beautiful, it wasn't like I had ever imagined it. The casle was lit with candles and so was the water. Even though it was dark, one could still see the way the water moved. Before I knew it we came ashore at the boathouse. Students climbed out of the boates and started walking up towards the school. As we climbed our way up the stairs towards the castle my heart started beating faster and faster. This was it the beginning of a new adventure. The door were opened and we took our last steps as non housed students. A younger man who I recognized as Dumbledore met us at the top of the stairs. ''Welcome to Hogwarts, in a moment we shall enter the Great Hall. Here you will be put in your houses. They will like a family to you so be nice'' he said with a smile on his face. 

I could not believe my eyes as he opened the doors to the great hall. Everyone was staring at us as we walked towards the other end of the room where an older man was standig behind a golden owl. The rest of the students were all sitting at their house tables. When we finally reached the other end the elderly man started talking. ''Hello and welcome, my name is Armando Dippet and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. Today you will be sorted into your house. There are four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. By doing great thing you will be given points, and by doing things that are not allowed, points will be taken. At the end og the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now we will divide you into your houses'' Armando said. 

After his speech Albus Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of the groop. In his hand he had a sort of wizards hat. ''Whe you hear your name you will come forward and take a seat on this chair. The sorting hat will therafter sort you into your house. Let us start.'' Albus said. ''Alfrida Ruthersford'' out of the back came a dark haired little girl. She walked up towards the chair, Albus placed the hat on her head. It was like it talked towards her. After a while the hat said Hufflepuff and cheers could be heard. ''Beatrice Potterworth'' Albus announced. A red haired girl came up towards Albus and sat down on the chair. A few seconds later Albus shouted ''Gryffindor'' everyone at the gryffindor table shouted and cheered. 

After a while Albus schouted ''Luna Scamander'' it was like my heart stopped, I was like a scared animal. Slowly I walked up to him sitting on the chair as the hat was placed on my head. ''Oh what have we here, hmmm you are a kind hearted person in heart, but also a smart thinking one. Hmmm what shall it be, I can also feel that you are brave and are up for it when it is needed. I guess I will put you in.... Ravenclaw!'' People were cheering and welcoming me as I walked towards the ravenclaw table. 

As all of the students were placed in their houses, everyone was ready to eat. ''Lets feast'' Armando said and suddenly the table was filled with food. Everyone took everything they wanted from the tables. The food was amazing, but I still missed the way my mother made the food. 

''The time has come for the new students to get to know where there room is, will the predicts please lead them to their common rooms. ''Isn't this exciting'' one of the new students said to me. ''Yeah it is, a bit scary though'' I said in return. As I looked around me I could see Sam talking to one of the new students. He looked so happy, standing there with his red hair and red gryffindor clothing. 

We walked towards the west of the castle and walked up some stairs before we reached the ravenclaw tower. ''If you want to enter the ravenclaw common room you'l have to answer a riddle'' the prefect said. ''What gets wetter the more it dries?'' a bronze eagle shapen door knocker asked. ''A towel'' the prefect said in return. The door opened and the students entered. 

The room was beautifully made with bright blue colors and bronze decals on the walls. There was a big fireplace at one of the walls and stairs in the corners that leads to the bedrooms. ''Welcome to the common room everyone, boys and girls have seperate bedrooms that I will show you shortly. There is a taskboard standing there wich shows news and other important stuff that may or has happened'' the prefect said. ''If you need any help or have questions, just ask one of the prefects no matter wich house they are from, my name is Michael and I am happy to help so don't be scared to ask'' the prefect said. 

We then walked towards the stairs ''this room to the left is for the first year girls and to the right is for the first year boys. These rooms are made for the first years and the next years you will get other rooms'' Michael said. 

My bed looked fine, it had blue sheets and a bronzen like frame with blue curtains surrounding it. I had placed my books and writing equipment on my bedside table. My trunk was placed at the end of the bed. Lastly I had out a picture frame on the bedside table, it was a picture of my mum and dad hugging me. We went to bed after a short introduction and tour of the most common rooms.


	3. Making friends

The frst day went by fast. First we had potions where we were introduced to our professor, Slughorn and the basics of potions history. We were taught the ground rules of when and when not to put in certain ingredients. There was something about him that I dind't like that much especially when he started calling up the names of the students. 

As he went though the list he stopped a few times; ''Alphard Black, a very pure bloodline is in our class people, he comes from one of the eldest and purest of wizard families.'' after this he kept on reading the other students names but read them like they weren't that important. Up untill he read aloud my name '' Oh and Luna Scamander, might you be the daughter of Newt or Theseus the war hero'' he asked. '' Newt is my father, Theseus is my uncle'' I said in return. 

''Well what a surprise, also coming from a pure bloodline are we well what about your mother?'' Slughorn asked. ''My mother comes from the Goldstein bloodline, I am not sure about the purity...'' What a weir question to ask I thought. ''Hmm well, still the daughter of an important man'' He said in return. What a weird man to ask such questions. 

I wanted to leave the classroom as soon as possible. I really liked potions but the teacher made me uncomfortable. After the class was over I got called to the teacher desk together with som eother students, Black included. ''I would love for you guys to come to my dinner tomorrow night at nine a clock so that we can get to know eachother'' Slughorn said. Some of us nodded, other looked a little skeptical but we all accepted the invite. 

The other classes such as charms and herbology went very well and I enjoyed it. After it at had ended we went to get dinner at the great hall. For once I didn't feel scared or nervous, I actually felt like I belonged here. 

''Hi, you did great work there in charms class, my name is Sherry I dont believe we have introduced to eachother.'' the girl next to me said. ''Hi my name is Luna and thanks'' I smiled in return. ''What do you think about the food, I still miss it the way my mother used to cook but its not bad at all'' Sherry said. ''Yeah its great but I guess our mothers know how to make our best food'' I said in return. 

As the day came to an end me and Sherry walked back to our sleeping quarters getting ready to sleep. ''Goodnight Luna'' Sherry said ''Goodnight Sherry'' I said in return as my eyes closed. 

The next day was filled with new lectures such as history of magic and astronomy which I liked a lot. The Astronomy class was up in the astronomy tower where we watched the stars and learned about all the planets surrounding the sun. After the lectures I ventured towards the owl tower where I had written a letter towards my mum and dad. 

Weeks had past and I started to feel more at home than I thought. It wasn't as bad after all. I started to get to know more and more classmates and the lectures were starting to get interesting, but I couldn't wait till third year when we were going to learn about transfiguration. I had heard that it was very interesting and some even got to learn more about being an animagi if one succeded. 

The day went fast and it wasn't ong until dinner. We had applesauce with potato's and sausage's. After dinner we all went back to our common rooms, on my way back I walked into a red haired boy. ''Ey Luna how is everything going, are you happy with your house? He asked with a smile on his face. ''Yes I like this place afterall, I was a little afraid in the beginning but it is starting to feel nice. But I am happy to be getting back home for christmas, it isn't that long now'' I said. ''I just hope you get back after christmas, I don't want you to leave'' He said. ''I laughed as I walked towards the stairs ''Seeya'' I said. He smiled in return and waved as I walked further.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for the upcoming parts of the series just leave a comment down below. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
